marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Madame Gao
Madame Gao es uno de los cinco fundadores de la Mano. Ella maneja su propio comercio de heroína en Hell's Kitchen con la ayuda de Empresas Rand. Mientras luchaba contra las acciones del justiciero Daredevil, Gao traicionó a Wilson Fisk y, como resultado, decidió dejar la ciudad de Nueva York para reflexionar sobre el futuro. Sin embargo, ella pronto regresó y se encontró con un nuevo rival, Ray Schoonover, quien vendía su propia heroína, así que Gao manipuló a Daredevil y Frank Castle para matarlo. El comercio de heroína de Gao fue interrumpido nuevamente por el regreso de Daniel Rand, poniendo a Gao en conflicto con Bakuto, otro líder de la Mano. Sin embargo, Gao continua ayudando a Alexandra Reid a completar el objetivo más antiguo de la Mano, regresar a K'un-Lun y volverse inmortal. Cuando estaban cerca de la victoria, Elektra asesina a Reid y se hace cargo de la Mano, mientras que los Defensores se oponen a sus planes, derrotando a Gao en las cuevas de Nueva York. Biografía Narcotraficante Madame Gao es una maestra en el tráfico de drogas; ella estaba a cargo de una empresa fabricante de drogas ilegales donde sus subordinados se dejaron cegar, a excepción de los guardias de seguridad. Gao fue abordada por Wilson Fisk para que lo ayudara en su ambición de cambiar Hell's Kitchen y trató de ayudarla a ella en la distribución de la heroína. Juntos trabajaron en un sistema en el que los trabajadores ciegos de Gao entregarían las bolsas de heroína a Vladimir y Anatoly Ranskahov, quienes se encargarían de entregarlas.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Reunión clandestina Una noche, Madame Gao se sentó encima de un edificio, junto con Nobu, Leland Owlsley, Anatoly Ranskahov, y Vladimir Ranskahov, esperando la llegada de Wilson Fisk; James Wesley llegó en su lugar, citando que Fisk estaba muy ocupado para asistir. Gao escuchó que Owlsley recriminó la ausencia de Fisk, y Anatoly y Vladimir llamaron a Wesley un perro faldero. Cuando Wesley interrogó a Anatoly y Vladimir acerca de por qué la oferta había caído, ellos explicaron que un hombre enmascarado liberó a las mujeres, y golpeó a sus subordinados. Gao habló en chino, pero sólo Wesley le entendió, preguntando si el hombre enmascarado se llevó a las mujeres para él. Gao en silencio escuchó mientras la reunión continuaba. Guerra con los Rusos Gao fue llamada más tarde para otra reunión, esta vez sin los hermanos Ranskahov; Leland Owlsley comentó sobre las manchas de sangre que estaban siendo limpiadas en la camioneta de Fisk, a lo que Gao se limitó a reír. Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de James Wesley y Wilson Fisk; Gao le dijo a Fisk que estaba feliz de verlo. Fisk sin embargo anunció que los hermanos Ranskahov ya no formaban parte de su organización desde que Fisk había asesinado a Anatoly Ranskahov. Gao y Nobu expresaron su enojo ante la noticia; a Gao se le dijo que podía continuar moviendo sus cargamentos de heroína con los rusos hasta que Fisk pudiera hacerse cargo de la distribución. El grupo estuvo de acuerdo con el asunto y se marcharon. Fisk le ofreció a Gao caminar con él hasta el automóvil.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Controlando a Wilson Fisk Sin mucho esfuerzo, Gao se enteró de la ubicación del ático de Wilson Fisk, y llegó para reunirse con él. Fisk le sirvió té que había traído de su último viaje a China, que Gao aprobó, pero ella le aseguró que no había llegado a su casa a tomar el té. Gao entonces comenzó a hablar a Fisk en su idioma y reveló que ella era consciente de que Fisk hablaba tanto chino como japonés, así que no necesitaba a James Wesley para que le tradujera. Luego Fisk le pidió a James que se retirara. Ellos comenzaron a hablar entre sí en chino con fluidez y Gao le contó que ni Nobu ni Leland Owlsley estaban contentos con el manejo de Fisk en los acontecimientos recientes. Llamó a Fisk un hombre emocional y descuidado, dando el descubrimiento de su residencia como prueba de que Fisk estaba perdiendo el control. Antes de que ella se retirara, le dijo a Fisk que si él no restauraba el orden en su negocio, cortaría sus alianzas con la organización, y comenzaría a tratar con Nobu y Owlsley directamente. Ella se fue con calma del ático de Wilson Fisk, dándole las gracias por el té. Luego de haberse retirado, Wilson Fisk se mostró molesto por la amenaza de Gao y derribó la mesa.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass Tomando una decisión Gao posteriormente se reunió con Wilson Fisk en un jardín en la azotea de un edificio. Cuando llegó, ella comentó sobre la ausencia de James Wesley, debido que él no era necesario para traducciones. Gao comenzó a hablar a Fisk en chino, y le contó un cuento metafórico sobre una serpiente que murió después de confundir a un elefante con una presa. Cuando Gao expresó su decepción por la muerte de Nobu, Fisk afirmó que no esperaba que Nobu fuera en contra del hombre enmascarado por sí mismo. Gao le advirtió a Fisk que el Clan de Nobu se estaba preparando para la venganza después de la muerte de su jefe. Ella le preguntó si su ambición se volvería en contra de ella, pero Fisk le aseguró que ella tenía su respeto por lo que eso no sucedería. Ella le dijo que su mente estaba distraída por su corazón desde que se enamoró de Vanessa Marianna. Gao continuó hablando en el idioma de Fisk, diciéndole que decidiera si él era el salvador o el opresor de la ciudad. Creyendo que el amor de Fisk por Vanessa Marianna pondría en peligro su negocio, Gao unió fuerzas con Leland Owlsley y organizó un plan para envenenar a Marianna en la gala donde Fisk iba a asistir. Aunque Marianna bebió el veneno, fue trasladada de urgencias a un hospital a tiempo y pudo salvarse.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Encuentro con el Enmascarado Mientras estaba en su almacén, Gao observó como sus trabajadores continuaban produciendo la heroína. Sin embargo, notó a un intruso en su almacén, el hombre enmascarado, que estaba husmeando en busca de respuesta. Gao gritó para advertirle a sus trabajadores y les ordenó atacar al hombre. Mientras sus trabajadores encontraron y rodearon al intruso, Gao intentó escapar. Acompañada de dos guardias armados para su protección, Gao se movió a través del almacén. Fueron atacados por el hombre enmascarado que rápidamente derrotó a los guardias y se enfrentó a Gao. El hombre exigió saber por qué su gente habían sido cegados, pero Gao le aseguró que se habían cegados ellos mismos por su fe en ella, y que ahora el hombre enmascarado se había llevado esa fe lejos de ellos. Cuando el hombre le preguntó sobre Wilson Fisk, Gao golpeó al hombre en el pecho y la fuerza del golpe lo mandó volando por la habitación. A medida que el hombre se recuperó de la conmoción del golpe, Gao escapó.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind Reflexionando sobre el futuro Después de haber escapado de su almacén, Gao se reunió con Leland Owlsley para discutir los acontecimientos recientes. Saludó a Owlsley en su idioma, pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza. Le informó a Owlsley sobre el encuentro con el hombre enmascarado y la destrucción de su heroína. Discutieron sobre el riesgo que suponía que Wilson Fisk se enterara de su plan para asesinar a Vanessa Marianna y Owlsley le preguntó a Gao si era la responsable de la muerte de James Wesley, pero ella le aseguró que no había tenido nada que ver con eso. Cuando Gao se retiraba de la reunión, le informó a Owlsley que ella regresaría a su tierra natal para reflexionar sobre el futuro. Poderes y Habilidades Poderes *'Longevidad': A través del uso de La Sustancia, un elixir regenerativo creado a partir de huesos de Dragón, Gao, junto con los otros fundadores de la Mano, han tenido su vida extendida por siglos. Incluso podría haber estado viva durante milenios, ya que se creía que la Mano era responsable de la destrucción de Pompeya en el año 79 d.C. Su gran longevidad le permite mantenerse físicamente fuerte y en forma a pesar de su apariencia de mujer mayor. *'Manipulación del Chi': Gao ha demostrado la capacidad de manipular su chi y expulsarlo de sus palmas de una forma similar, pero en menor grado, al puño de hierro de Daniel Rand, permitiéndole generar y proyectar una gran fuerza cinética. Gracias a esto, ella pudo empujar a Danny contra una pared, abrir una puerta reforzada con un contenedor de basura en el otro lado e incluso disparar autos al otro lado de una habitación. *'Fuerza mejorada': Gao demostró poseer una fuerza increíble durante su lucha contra Luke Cage y Jessica Jones, capaz de igualar sus habilidades físicas mejoradas. *'Resistencia mejorada': Gao tiene una resistencia superior, ya que fue capaz de soportar los golpes de Jessica Jones sin ninguna lesión o daño aparente. Habilidades Relaciones Aliados *Mano **Alexandra Reid † **Bakuto † **Murakami **Sowande † **Maestro sin nombre **Nobu Yoshioka † **King † - Víctima **Andrei Veznikov **Grigori Veznikov **Alessa **Scythe **Zhou Cheng *Heather Rand † *Wilson Fisk *Leland Owlsley † *Anatoly Ranskahov † *Vladimir Ranskahov † *James Wesley † Enemigos *Harold Meachum † - Aliado convertido en enemigo *Wendell Rand † *Defensores **Matthew Murdock / Daredevil **Daniel Rand / Iron Fist **Luke Cage **Jessica Jones *Vanessa Marianna *Ray Schoonover † - Rival *Bakuto † - Rival *Radovan Bernivig † *Sabina Bernivig *Claire Temple *Colleen Wing Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Daredevil'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Into the Ring'' ***''In the Blood'' (mencionada) ***''World on Fire'' ***''Condemned'' (mencionada) ***''Shadows in the Glass'' ***''Nelson v. Murdock'' ***''The Path of the Righteous'' (mencionada) ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' ***''Daredevil'' (mencionada) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''.380'' *''Iron Fist'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch'' ***''Eight Diagram Dragon Palm'' ***''Under Leaf Pluck Lotus'' ***''Immortal Emerges from Cave'' ***''Felling Tree with Roots'' ***''The Blessing of Many Fractures'' ***''The Mistress of All Agonies'' ***''Black Tiger Steals Heart'' ***''Dragon Plays with Fire'' *''The Defenders'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''The H Word'' ***''Mean Right Hook'' ***''Royal Dragon'' (mencionada) ***''Take Shelter'' ***''Ashes, Ashes'' ***''Fish in the Jailhouse'' ***''The Defenders'' Referencias en:Madame Gao Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes K'un-Lunanianos Categoría:Personajes de Daredevil (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de Iron Fist (serie de televisión) Categoría:Personajes de The Defenders Categoría:Personajes en estado desconocido Categoría:Miembros de la Orden de la Madre Grulla Categoría:Líderes de la Mano Categoría:Personajes multilingües Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Villanos